


the fire it ignites

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drunk Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: "Sweetheart," Junmyeon says. "This was never about fair."





	the fire it ignites

**Author's Note:**

> *** They're so not drunk in this, but they do have some wine and then sex, so I still thought I should mention it.

"Ah," Junmyeon smirks slightly, sliding the glass of wine just out of Sehun's reach. "Did I say you could have a drink?"   
  
Sehun frowns. He doesn't even realize he's pouting his pretty lips when he does it, has no idea how crazy it drives Junmyeon. 

"It wouldn't be fair if only you get to," Sehun says and Junmyeon laughs, a mocking edge to it, but a smile as sweet as spun sugar.

"Sweetheart," he says. "This was never about fair."

Sehun pouts again, deliberate and entirely conscious this time, and okay, maybe he does know a little about what it does to Junmyeon. Still, Junmyeon isn't so easily swayed; he should know that by now.

"If you want to drink like an adult, Sehunnie," he says, swirling the liquid around in his glass, taunting. "Act like one."

Unsurprisingly, Sehun does not. He pouts again and whines more about unfairness, so instead of being rewarded with his own glass of wine, he is only allowed to watch as Junmyeon cradles the bowl of his own glass in his palm and brings it to his mouth. Sehun watches intently as Junmyeon tilts the rim of the glass against his lips and briefly stains them a deep burgundy. When Junmyeon's tongue darts out, sweeping away the color left behind, Sehun licks his lips.

“Come here,” Junmyeon says when there's just one sip left in the bottom of the glass, and Sehun goes to him eagerly, crawling over to him and kneeling in the space between Junmyeon's thighs. “Very good. Now, open your mouth.”

Sehun swallows thickly, so conditioned to hearing those words that the intense burst of arousal makes him dizzy, but still he tilts his head back just a touch and parts his mouth, his eyes locked with Junmyeon's.

The first splash that hits Sehun's tongue is pungent and earthy and Sehun is reminded that he doesn't actually care for the drink. Truly, he only wanted it when he knew he couldn't have it. He won't tell Junmyeon that now, though, not with the way his eyes have gone dark in a promising way that makes Sehun even harder in his swim trunks.

The next splash hits the soft, plush part of his bottom lip and Sehun could easily dart his tongue out to catch it, but instead he lets the drop of red stain his mouth and roll down his chin.

“Don't be messy, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon chastises him, but his voice has gone as dark and smokey as the look in his eyes. “This is a very expensive vintage Sauvignon.”

Sehun shudders and licks his lips. He watches patiently as Junmyeon reaches for the bottle and pours a small amount into his glass again.

“Up,” Junmyeon says, touching his thigh, and Sehun crawls off the floor and into his lap, straddling Junmyeon's hips. “More?”

“Yes,” Sehun tells him, despite hating the taste. It doesn't matter; he'll take anything Junmyeon would give him. “Please, hyung.”

Junmyeon gives him a sharp smile at that and brings the glass up to Sehun's mouth, tilting it back and pouring a little into his mouth, gazing up at Sehun hotly as Sehun swallows, then drags his tongue over his lips to savor any remnants.

Despite having no more than a few, miniscule sips, Sehun feels like the wine is already beginning to affect him. Junmyeon doesn't let him drink often, so he hasn't built up much of a tolerance, and he already feels a bit flushed and tingly, though it would be hard to say if that's the alcohol or just the affect Junmyeon has on him.

“More,” he says, pawing at Junmyeon's chest, wanting to chase the feeling of warmth pooling inside him, no matter what is causing it. He just wants Junmyeon to keep looking at him the way he does when he raises the glass for Sehun to drink out of, like he's about to eat him alive.

This time when Junmyeon tips the rim of the glass to Sehun's lips he pours more than he has been and Sehun isn't prepared for it. Half of it makes it into his mouth, but the rest spills out, streaming down the corners of his mouth in fat, blood red rivulets.

Sehun is sure he's going to be punished for making a mess with Junmyeon's expensive wine again, but instead Junmyeon drops the glass and takes Sehun's face between his hands, pulling him down into a filthy kiss. Thumbs pressed into Sehun’s cheekbones, Junmyeon drinks the wine from Sehun’s mouth, then chases the drops that had escaped, licking and lapping them up from Sehun’s chin, the corners of his mouth, sucking Sehun’s bottom lip into his mouth until he no longer tastes of Cabernet, only of himself.

“Sehun-ah,” Junmyeon says, low and breathless as he presses his forehead to Sehun’s and shuts his eyes. “I need to have you.”

“Here?” Sehun asks, a little surprised. Not that Junmyeon wants him, he’s been watching him lose his resolve for the past hour at least, but they’re on a boat not too far from the shore and occasionally other boaters go by. He’d never thought of Junmyeon to be the type to take such a risk just because he wanted him and the thought makes Sehun feel lightheaded and dizzy, that he could completely dismantle all of Junmyeon’s so carefully crafted and prided self-control that way.

“Is that a no?” Junmyeon asks, eyebrow raised and Sehun just rolls his eyes at him.

“Have I ever said no?” He says, then raises his hand to touch Junmyeon’s face. “You know you can always have me, hyung.”

“Good,” Junmyeon answers, flashing him a shark-like smile for a moment before sliding his hands down the back of Sehun’s trunks, filling his hands with Sehun’s ass and digging his fingers into the thick muscle there.

Sehun curls his face into Junmyeon’s shoulder and buries a moan, instinctively grinding his hips down against him. Junmyeon is hard too and it feels like a spark is lit inside of Sehun when their cocks rub against each other, setting a fire in his belly. They make out, kissing deeply and lazily underneath the sun, until Junmyeon pushes his fingers into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun needs no direction, just laves his tongue around Junmyeon’s fingers and gets them as wet and dripping as he can, and when Junmyeon finally slips one of those fingers inside of him, hands down the back of Sehun’s swim trunks again, Sehun begs for more.

“Greedy boy,” Junmyeon murmurs to the curve of Sehun’s jaw, but gives him another nonetheless. He knows too well how much Sehun can take, how he likes it when they don’t have proper lubricant and everything feels  _ more _ and  _ too much.  _ He’s still finding so many lovely, wonderful things out about Sehun, like the fact that he's apparently not opposed to semi-public sex, for instance. Junmyeon is enjoying taking his time with him, introducing new things here and there, and Sehun is always so receptive to them, always so enthusiastic. And it's not just to please him; Junmyeon can always tell when someone is only agreeing to something for his benefit. The thought of Sehun doing that, however, is honestly too laughable. Sehun loves to please him, that much is true, but there's no doubt in Junmyeon's mind that no one could ever make Sehun do anything he didn’t want to do. Perhaps that's why Junmyeon is so enamored with him.

“Hyung, please,” Sehun whimpers, rolling his hips, trying to get Junmyeon’s fingers deeper, to get him to fuck him with them harder. “I need.”

“Mm, Sehunnie? Let’s finish our sentences, darling.”

Sehun moans shamelessly as Junmyeon crooks two fingers inside of him. “Fuck me,” he cries out on a sharp gasp.. “I need you. I  _ need _ you, hyung, inside me. I need --”

“Shh, shh,” Junmyeon says, kissing the side of Sehun’s face, the corners of his mouth. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

He fucks Sehun on the bottom of the boat, lays him out on a couple of beach towels and hooks one of Sehun’s legs over his shoulder. He knows Sehun likes the pain, the burn and the friction of it, but Junmyeon wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he hurt him in any way, so he starts slow. Slow and torturous.

He kisses the inside of Sehun’s thigh, nibbles at his calf, until Sehun is trembling and sweat is beading on his tanned skin like oil and he’s begging Junmyeon with his words and his hands and his eyes.  _ Fuck me, harder, need you. _

“I know, baby,” Junmyeon bends down and kisses Sehun’s lips, warm and salty. “I know what you need, but this is what you’re getting today.”

And maybe it’s not just for Sehun. The combination of the sun and the wine and the pink on Sehun’s cheeks is doing things to Junmyeon, making him want to take his time and draw everything out, sweet and slow and lazy. He wants to keep everything in this moment forever; the way Sehun’s mouth tastes, the way his sweat-slick skin glistens under the sun, how he gasps each time Junmyeon thrusts into him, like it’s the first time every time.

Junmyeon never meant to fall in love, but here, high on the last days of summer, the sea, and the way Sehun feels around him, it’s too obvious to deny any longer. The moment he accepts it, it nearly sends him over the edge, everything in him tight and hot and alight with feelings he’s kept pushed down for far too long.

“ _ Sehun, _ ” Junmyeon says and it’s just that, the desperate way he says Sehun's name, almost whimpering, that makes Sehun come undone, spilling onto his fingers as soon as he gets his hand around himself, and the overwhelming intensity of Sehun crying out his name and tightening around him is enough to pull Junmyeon over the edge with him, squeezing Sehun’s hips vice grip tight and slamming into him as his vision blurs and whites out with pleasure.

They do not collapse together into a heap of sticky, sweaty limbs as they usually do, because of the heat and the chance of passersby. Instead, Junmyeon washes Sehun down with a damp rag and brings him a cold bottle of water from the cooler. It was for Sehun to drink, Junmyeon really shouldn’t have allowed him to have wine in this heat, but Sehun takes it and pours it out over his head instead, then shakes himself like a dog.

“Ah, dear,” Junmyeon says, smiling despite himself. “This is the boy I love.”

Sehun looks up at him then, smiles bright enough it outshines the sun, and Junmyeon thinks about how very stupid he had been, thinking that he would have never fallen in love with him.

Sehun just grins, shaking once more and getting water all over Junmyeon. “I know.”

Junmyeon sighs and shakes his head. He’s in love with a six foot tall spoiled brat.

After shaking all the water out of his hair, Sehun crawls back over to Junmyeon and lays his head in his lap. The sun begins to set on the horizon and Junmyeon runs his fingers through Sehun’s damp hair, rubbing at his temples and the base of his neck while he takes everything in.

“Sehunnie,” he says quietly, thumb rubbing over the top of Sehun’s spine. “Will you be mine?”

Sehun turns his head sleepily and looks up at Junmyeon, confusion creasing his forehead. “Hyung,” he says, his voice gone whisper soft, and Junmyeon realizes he was nearly asleep. “I’ve been yours.”

Junmyeon’s breath catches in his throat and he pulls Sehun back into his lap so he can be as close to him as he can get, pressing their foreheads together and just breathing him in. He holds onto him until the sun is set and the stars have taken its place.

He holds onto him as long as he can.


End file.
